Herramienta Island Wiki:Rules
It is essential that you read these rules before contributing. First and foremost, this wiki adopts the principle , whereby unawareness is not to be used as an excuse for breaking the rules. Keep in mind that rules may change over time. Account Rules #As per COPPA, you are allowed to create an account only if you are 13 or older. Accounts operated by underaged people will be instantly blocked permanently or until said people have reached legal age. ##While not necessarily the case, keep in mind that operating an account while under the legal age may result in being disabled across the FANDOM network. #'Your account must have an acceptable username and an acceptable profile picture'. Usernames referencing sexually explicit content, hate speech, another contributor, profanity or other potentially harmful content will lead to a permanent ban. ##Failing to change the profile picture after being asked to will lead to a permanent ban, as well. #'No sockpuppeting'. Sockpuppeting is the act of creating an additional account to evade blocks or restrictions. If you are found to be sockpuppeting, the block length on your original account will be extended and your sockpuppet(s) will be blocked permanently. #'No trolling'. Trolling is the act of purposely disrupting normal activity by way of vandalism or harassment. Accounts created specifically for trolling will be instantly blocked. Editing Rules #'No vandalism'. Vandalism will result in the edit being reverted, in a warning or, in extreme cases, in a block. The term vandalism is used to describe acts including, but not limited to: ##purposely adding nonsense, misinformation, harmful messages or otherwise inappropriate content in the page; ##removing existing content from the page for no good reason; ##replacing existing information with unrelated content; ##misusing notice templates; ##advertising outside of the allowed spaces. #'Don't add fanon material in the articles themselves'. However, you are free to do so in your user page, your blog posts or in the comment section of an article. #'Potential expansions to canon material must be sourced'. Failing to do so counts as vandalism and will result in the edit being reverted, in a warning or, in extreme cases, in a block. #'Don't edit someone else's user page', unless you are explicitly allowed to do so. Admins may edit user pages to add notices regarding a user's status in the wiki or remove faulty functions or content that goes against the rules. #'Don't post adult-only content in the wiki'. Content such as crime, drug use and pornography (or any image whose purpose is to sexually arouse) will be immediately removed, and the account posting it will be blocked depending on the severity of the offense. #'No edit warring'. Edit warring is the act of constantly editing a page by undoing each other's edits. ##While not encouraged, edit warring for the purpose of undoing destructive edits will not be persecuted immediately. It may, however, result in a warning if it is one of multiple instances of edit warring. #'Content must have an appropriate title'. This applies to pages, images, videos, categories, blogs and Discussions. Content with an inappropriate title will be removed. #'Don't clog'. Clogging is the act of editing or commenting many times within a short time span, thereby flooding the Activity logs. #'Comments should pertain to the article in question'. Unrelated comments may be removed. ##Advertising in the comment section of an article is not allowed. ##Polls are allowed, but they must be related to the page. #'Try to contribute in English', as this wiki is in English. ##Using automated translation software in articles is not allowed. ##If you want to translate the wiki in another language, feel free to contact the admins about it. ###The act of translating this wiki in another language implies that you have proper knowledge of said target language. Manual of Style The manual of style adopted in Herramienta Island Wiki is based on Wikipedia's (and its counterpart), with a few amendments: #The old comic, published on deviantART, and the current comic, published on Instagram and Tumblr, are referred to respectively as Legacy Comic and Current Comic. When talking about either comic, both initials should be capitalized. ##References to pages should be styled like this: Edition, Issue, Page(s). ##Alternatively, if referring to a specific page in a caption, the form L/CX-Y, with X'' being the number of the issue and ''Y being the number of the page. #Notice templates and infoboxes should go at the top of the article. #When stating the origin of a character in the infobox, these schemes should be followed: ##For American characters: City name, Abbreviation (eg. Burr Ridge, IL) ##For British characters: City name, Ceremonial county, Constituent country (eg. Basildon, Essex, England) ###The exception to this is when a specific borough of London is mentioned; in this case, this scheme is followed: Borough/City of London, London. ##For characters from other countries: City name, Country (eg. Modena, Italy). Interaction Rules #'Refrain from using profanity in public'. This wiki is meant to be an environment for everyone. The restriction also applies to other languages. ##'Light swear words' (piss, hell, bastard, damn, ass and dammit) and minced oaths are allowed when not used against anyone in particular. ##'Non-light swear words' are allowed if they are part of a quote. ##'Using the middle-finger emoji also counts as profanity'. ##'Using racial and other derogatory slurs will result in an immediate block'. ##'Simply mentioning the act of sex in the appropriate context is allowed sparingly'. Going into detail, however, is not. ###'Mentioning fetish acts is not allowed under any circumstance'. #'Be respectful to others'. ##'Don't harass anyone in the wiki'. Harassing is the act of repeatedly insulting, attacking, pestering (repeatedly asking or commanding something) or belittling someone else. ###Admins may take action against single instances of disrespectful behavior, as well. ##'Telling people to perform harmful acts towards themselves or anyone else' will result in an immediate block. ##'Offensive jokes' are not allowed, as they may be taken personally and cause offense to some. ##'Discriminating, attacking or belittling people based on race, religion, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, disability or plight' is strictly not allowed. ###'Gatekeeping', the act of deciding by yourself who does or does not have access or rights to a community or identity, oftentimes using arbitrary criteria, is also discouraged, especially when it is about Herramienta Island. ##'Don't create drama in public'. ###'Attacking others based on past actions that the target has since distanced themselves from' also counts as creating drama and is therefore not allowed. #'Advertising is allowed, but only in blog posts and user pages'. Advertising outside of those spaces will be persecuted. #'Inciting or threatening to break the rules is not allowed'. Admin and Mod Rules #'Don't pester for privileged positions in the wiki'. Repeatedly asking for privileged positions after being denied counts as harassment and will be persecuted. #'Be humble'. Keep in mind that even if you have privileges, you are still bound to follow the rules. Users should look up to you in respect, not in fear, and they definitely shouldn't want you dead. ##This also means that abusing powers will result in being stripped of said powers and, if necessary, in a block. Abusing powers includes, but is not limited to: ###needlessly adding protection to articles; ###blocking accounts when they are not violating any rules. #Changes to rules must be announced publicly.